


In the Night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the ainow interview with the band. Cale Mills: blindfold porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

Cale had no idea what time it was. He'd only agreed to the stupid sleep mask because of Andrew. And he still didn't like wearing it. It made him feel disoriented. But Andrew had asked nicely, and, well...

Cale wore the sleep mask, and dealt with it.

For Andrew.

For Kris.

It didn't really matter, because Cale was attracted to two very unavailable men, so he was the best friend he could be and was content with that.

But he was awake now, and he could sense something different.

"Shhhhhhh," a voice said, and Cale could feel hands tying something across his sleep mask, as if to keep it down.

"Are you going to behave, or do I need to take care of your hands as well?"

"I'll behave," Cale whispered, grasping the fitted sheet in his fists.

Cale knew he had to be dreaming, but he'd been rooming with Andrew for five months now. His cologne was unmistakable.

"Undress him. I want to see you undress him."

The slow drawl in the voice across the room stopped Cale cold.  
Cale knew it was Kris. Cale could probably identify Kris's voice in Grand Central Station if he had to, he knew it so well. Before Cale could say anything, Andrew grabbed the light sheet covering him.

"Well then," Andrew murmured.

Cale could feel the weight of someone sitting on the bed, and then a finger trailing down his bare chest.

"Yeah, just like that," Kris said from across the room, his voice low and thick.

Andrew traced a line down Cale's chest. His fingers were rough, the pads scraping against Cale's skin. Cale could feel the lines where Andrew's hand had been. He gripped the bed tighter.

"I wonder," Andrew said, and Cale gasped when Andrew's tongue followed his hands, retracing all the lines that now burned into Cale's chest.

Cale could hear Kris murmuring something, but the blood was pounding in his ears, Andrew's thumb circling round and round, his mouth... his mouth

"Fuck," Cale said when Andrew's teeth sunk in.

"Pay attention," Andrew said, and Cale nodded. "This can go one of three ways. I can stop--"

Cale moaned and shook his head. As weird and unreal as this was, he didn't want it to stop.

"I can fuck you while Kris watches,"

Cale was sure he was going to come right then, Kris's muffled assent matching his own.

"Or we can arrange something between the three of us."

Cale bit his lip. Nodded once. This had to be a dream. A fevered dream. But he could feel the sharp pain where Andrew had marked him. This was real.

"I see," Andrew said, "Well then, option three it is.

Cale arched, straining for someone to just touch him, but he could only hear the rustle of Andrew standing, and then nothing.

The next voice in his ear was Kris's.  
"Look at you," Kris's voice was low, his breath warming Cale's ear.

"Kris, please," Cale whispered.

He was desperate and didn't care. It was Kris, and--

"Someone is a little excited, I think," Kris said.

Cale moaned as Kris's hand ran down his chest, lightly stroking his half-hard cock.

"Hmmm," Kris murmured, continuing the feather light strokes.

Cale arched his back, aching for more friction, more something. It was enough to drive him mad.

Then Kris's hand was gone, replaced by warm wet heat, and Cale gasped.

"Fuck," he said.

"Dirty, dirty, mouth," Kris said in his ear.

"Oh fuck," Cale said, realizing it was Andrew's mouth around his cock, Andrew's tongue, "Ah, fuck."

Cale's hand reached out for Andrew's head, burying it in Andrew's hair, tightening as Kris leaned over.

"Now now, Cale, those aren't very nice words at all," Kris whispered, and kissed him.

Cale lost whatever he was going to say, his brain fizzed by all the sensations. But then Andrew stood just as Kris broke off the kiss.

"Don't stop. Please."

"What do you want? Why don't you use that dirty mouth and tell us what you want?" Andrew asked.

"More. Fuck. I don't know."

There was a long silence, until someone laid on the bed next to Cale.

"Like this?" Andrew whispered, taking Cale's face in his hands and kissing him.

Cale turned on his side, kissing Andrew back.

"Shhh, I've got you," Andrew said, pulling Cale closer.

Andrew's hand took Cale's, fitting both of their hands around their cocks, directing them in a slow, tortuous rhythm.

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Cale groaned into Andrew's mouth.

Then the bed shifted, and Cale could feel kisses slowly tracing up his back,, Kris's voice in his ear again.

"Well, hello there," Kris said, teeth scraping against Cale's ear.

"Nice of you to finally join the party," Andrew said.

Then Andrew kissed Kris (Cale thought they were kissing, it was right by his ear) before returning his attention to Cale. Kris seemed content to wrap his leg around both of them, his cock pressing against the folds of Cale's ass.

"Next time we'll go all the way," Kris said, his teeth sinking into Cale's shoulder.

"Wait your turn, Allen," Andrew said, pressing his lips to the same spot.

"Maybe I'll fuck you," Cale said, but he didn't know who it was to.

It occurred to him, as he spilled into Andrew's hand, it was probably to them both.  



End file.
